In electrical installations the current supply wires are often of fairly large diameter and heavily covered with insulation. This makes them stiff and hard to bend. In a typical installation, heavy duty, large gauge aluminum or copper wires are used to carry electrical current from a commercial power source through a service entrance head to an electric meter base and then on to a circuit breaker box, fuse box, buss junction box or other similar electrical wiring junction box or boxes. In each instance, the large gauge wire must be bent to acute angles in a very confined space in order to make a physical connection, and thus complete a desired circuit. Usually these wires are manually bent to the desired shape by the wiremen, and their bending is arduous and time consuming.
It is important to note that whereas heavy gauge wire in long lengths can often times be bent comparatively easily, short lengths of heavy gauge wire in a confined space are usually extremely difficult to bend, and many electricians confronted with the problem of making a short left hand or right hand bends will attempt to improvise the proper tool by using the jaws of electrician's pliars or some other makeshift tool. The disadvantage of this, however, is that the pliars and such will often tear or rip the insulation around the wire, thus making the use of an appropriately configured bending tool most desirable.
It was in an effort to provide a highly advantageous and versatile yet reasonably priced wire bending tool for an electrician that the present invention was evolved.